Not Spring, Love Or Cherry Blossom
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Aku tidak menyadari telah datangnya musim semi dan tetap menyembunyikan diri serta hatiku dalam jaket buluk tebal. Untuk apa? Musim semi tahun ini tak ada lagi yang menggandeng tanganku. Ternyata perkiraanku salah. Dia datang di saat yang paling tepat ketika bunga sakura bermekaran indah. / Pein & Ino / DLDR!


Title : Not Spring, Love Or Cherry Blossom [봄 사랑 봊꽃 말고]

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Straight, Het, Crack Couple

Pairing : PeinIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Mengenakan jaket cokelat yang buluk ini, aku tak lagi memikirkan penampilanku. Untuk apa? Tak ada lagi seseorang yang akan memperhatikan. Ketika keluar rumah pun aku masih dengan jaket itu. Terkadang aku merasa canggung dengan tatapan banyak orang yang melemparkan guratan aneh padaku. Hanya saja setelah aku menyadari, ternyata musim semi telah datang.

Mengapa musim dingin masih menggelayuti suasana di sekitarku? Aku menyembunyikan diri dan hatiku di balik jaket cokelat panjang nan tebal yang kukenakan. Meskipun musim semi telah datang, aku sama sekali tak merasakan suka citanya. Beberapa orang bertanya padaku tentang diriku yang terlihat masih bernaung di musim dingin. Bukan aku yang bernaung, musim dingin ini yang enggan meninggalkanku.

Karena musim semi kali ini tak ada seseorang yang berjalan beriringan denganku, menikmati bunga yang bermekaran atau bahkan menggandeng tanganku. Musim semi yang manis ini sungguh pelit padaku. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran sepanjang jalan sama sekali tak membagi keceriaannya padaku. Sungguh, aku merasa kesepian. Beku sendiri tanpa siapapun yang menemani.

Suasana seperti ini sudah seringkali aku jalani. Menyusuri jalanan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi warna merah muda setiap tahunnya. Bunga sakura itu menjadi saksi bisu diriku yang selalu menyendiri melewati jalanan yang ramai dengan para pasangan. Ada perasaan damai tersendiri ketika aku menikmati kesendirian ini. Namun, sesekali aku juga merasa kesepian.

Semua orang terlihat bahagia menyambut datangnya musim semi. Menyanyikan lagu yang umum dinyanyikan. Para pasangan menunjukkan romantisme dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Aku disini memperhatikan mereka yang menyanyikan lagu cinta. Lagu yang indah dan menyenangkan. Semilir angin mengalun lembut menyibak sedikit rambut _blonde_ milikku. Angin itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang disebut kepastian.

Ini bukan kisah tentang keindahan musim semi, bukan pula kisah cinta atau tentang romantisme bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Ini adalah kisahku yang setia menunggu seseorang yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan mencuri hatiku dengan cara yang sederhana. Seseorang yang bisa membagi kisah hidupnya denganku begitupun sebaliknya.

Aku adalah seorang lajang. Entah mengapa dunia membiarkanku untuk tetap sendiri hingga saat ini. Aku melihat beberapa pasangan di sekelilingku yang terlihat bahagia. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang sendiri merasa kesepian. Di usiaku yang sekarang ini, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Tuhan belum memberikan seseorang untuk berada di sampingku. Tak menggandeng atau pun digandeng, itulah diriku. Aku memandang tanganku yang kuayunkan pelan di udara. Oh, sejak dulu tangan ini tak pernah menerima sebuah tangan besar yang hangat seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa seseorang itu siap melindungiku.

Dunia menggeliat, berubah setiap waktu namun tak sesuai dengan irama yang kualunkan. Belum menginjak usia remajapun, anak-anak di hari sekarang ini telah membagi rasa cinta mereka dengan lawan jenis. Betapa irinya. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Menunggu seseorang yang akan membawa kepastian dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang menggandeng tanganku serta dapat aku ajak melihat indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Tak bergairah mengenakan pakaian baru yang gemerlapan, toh hanya akan aku nikmati sendiri. Tak ada yang akan mempedulikan tentang penampilanku. Aku rasa aku tak perlu berpenampilan menarik sekarang ini. Melewati jalanan yang sama setiap hari tanpa seseorang di sampingku telah menjadi kebiasaanku setiap hari.

Saat bunga sakura bermekaran seperti ini aku berharap ada seseorang di sisiku yang bisa kuajak menikmati keindahan bunga berwarna merah muda tersebut. Indahnya musim semi yang menyembulkan warna merah muda sempurna begitu dinikmati oleh semua orang namun tidak olehku. Aku lebih memilih berjalan sendirian. Meskipun berjalan sendiri, hatiku tak bisa memungkiri ada sebersit perasaan hangat disana. Kehangatan itu datang dari harapanku yang bisa dibilang tidak pernah padam.

Harusnya saat musim semi seperti ini ada seseorang di sampingku yang menemani. Mengukir sebuah keindahan cinta. Kenangan romantis yang tak mudah kulupakan. Namun sayang. Aku memang belum ditakdirkan untuk menikmati indahnya berjalan bersama di bawah bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di rambut. Bunga sakura yang beterbangan di tiap sudut jalan bukanlah pertanda bahwa musim semi akan segera berakhir dan berganti dengan musim gugur. Hal itu menandakan datangnya awal musim semi yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya begitulah menurut pendapat pribadiku.

Setiap orang yang berjalan di bawah mekarnya bunga sakura merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Aku? Tidak. Mekarnya bunga sakura tak bisa kunikmati dengan sempurna karena jantungku berdetak secara normal. Untuk menjadi jujur, sejak beberapa kali melewati musim semi, aku ingin jatuh cinta. Perasaan cinta yang menggebu mendapat nilai tambahan dari bunga sakura adalah estetika yang tak dapat dipungkiri siapapun termasuk aku. Semilir angin akan membuat rambutku menyibak dan seseorang akan membelainya lembut. Ah, aku benar-benar memimpikan hari itu akan segera datang.

"Sendirian, Nona?" Seruan suara rendah memaksa kepalaku untuk mendongak melihatnya.

 _Dia._ Seseorang yang aku dambakan. Si jingga dengan gestur tenang dan fragmen berandalnya berdiri di hadapanku yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Senyum langkanya itu ia lemparkan secara percuma kepadaku. Apa hanya kepadaku? Aku harap, ya. Mata ungunya menatap ke dalam _aquamarine_ milikku. Aku ingin menggali lebih dalam ke ungu pudar miliknya. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentangnya. Bolehkah?

 _Dia_ mendudukkan dirinya santai di sampingku. Wangi parfum buah manis yang menyeruak dari tengkuknya menghantui penciumanku. Bahkan dari samping pun wajahnya masih terlihat tampan dengan hidungnya yang mancung. Aroma rambutnya sungguh membuatku ingin membelainya. _Dia_ benar-benar pintar dalam hal wewangian. Begitukah? Bunga sakura yang manis tak lebih manis dari dirinya.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari wajah tampannya ke arah pohon bunga sakura yang indah. Apa harapanku akan segera terkabul? Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku ingin jatuh cinta di setiap musim semi. Sekarang jantungku berdetak tidak normal dengan adanya sosok maskulin di sampingku. Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak merasakan jatuh cinta hingga aku lupa bagaimana rasanya. _Dia_ berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta di musim semi ini.

"Sedikit berjalan?" Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari sela bibir merahnya.

Aku menatapnya. _Lagi_ , mata kami bertemu. Biru bertemu ungu menimbulkan kesan lebih dramatis. Aku memperhatikan _piercing_ yang terpasang rapi di hidung, bawah bibir dan daun telinganya. Semua itu tak berhasil membuatku takut. Justru itu semakin membuat penampilannya semakin menawan. Itu adalah pendapatku.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan singkatnya. Kami mulai mengambil langkah di jalanan itu. Jalanan biasa yang aku lewati setiap harinya, sendiri. Perasaanku berbeda sekarang. Hatiku semakin hangat karena keberadaannya di sampingku. Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi indah di sekitarku. Dengan jantung yang tak berhenti berpacu cepat ini, aku dapat memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Harapanku terkabulkan.

Karena jarak yang sangat dekat antara diriku dan _dia_ , tangan kami beberapa kali bersentuhan dan menimbulkan kesan tersengat listrik untukku. Ketika tangan kami bersentuhan, aku menggenggam tanganku sendiri erat. Entahlah, aku memiliki rasa ingin menggandeng tangannya. Ingin sekali. Ya Tuhan, ubahlah pikirannya untuk kali ini saja agar ia dapat membalas cintaku yang bahkan belum diketahuinya hingga detik ini.

Langkah demi langkah telah kami jajaki. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan hangat tangan itu yang mengalir hingga ke pembuluh darahku. Tangan besar itu benar-benar mampu membuatku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Apakah benar tangannya? Aku sedikit melirik melalui ekor mataku dan mendapati tangannya yang benar-benar tengah menggandeng tanganku. Aku tersenyum lembut. Kembali kupandangi wajahnya yang tak mengukir sebuah ekspresi sedikitpun. Emosi adalah hal yang paling dikuasainya.

Bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan iramanya yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Sesekali aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Akhirnya ada seseorang di sampingku yang dapat kuajak menikmati indahnya musim semi. Menggandeng tanganku lembut. Aku bisa menulis kesan romantis di musim semi tahun ini yang tak mungkin kulupakan. _Terima kasih telah menjadi sosok seseorang yang mengabulkan harapanku. Aku bersyukur orang itu adalah dirimu yang ada di sampingku sekarang._

"Aku mencintaimu, Pein."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ino."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

Annyeonghaseyo ~~ /lambai manja/ Aku datang lagi dengan _oneshot_. Fanfic apa ini? Ini terkesan seperti buku diary seorang jomblo haha Mungkin ini buku diary punyaku atau punyamu? Haha XD Kembali dengan PeinIno aku datang berdasarkan niat awalku untuk meramaikan _archive_ ffn dengan _crack pair_ ini. Berawal dari keprihatinanku yang merasa kalau fanfic Pein terutama PeinIno itu sedikit banget di ffn /untuk Indonesia loh ya/ aku pengen ngeramein aja fanfic dengan _pair_ yang jarang diketahui banyak orang ini. Aku memiliki hasrat tinggi untuk baca fanfic PeinIno. Mungkin ada diantara kalian diluar sana yang berkeinginan buat PeinIno? Aku dengan senang hati akan mengapresiasinya ^^ Karena baca fanfic buatan sendiri dengan buatan orang lain itu _feel_ nya beda :D

Minta jeruknya(?) dong alias review. Terima kasih ^^ Review kalian adalah semangat dan motivasiku. _Sankyuu ~_ Ohya, kalau ada diantara kalian yang ingin kenal lebih dekat atau ingin sekedar memberi kritik dan saran mengenai fanfic yang aku buat, kita bisa bercakap-cakap via facebook. Silakan _add_ aku di Imelda Yolanda (Shu) _pastikan kamu nambahin yang ada di dalam tanda kurung. Karena nama Imelda Yolanda itu banyak XD_ Kalau kamu dari ffn, pasti aku konfirmasi ;)

Satu lagi, seharusnya aku lanjutin fanfic 14 Dating To Love dulu atau Between Heaven and Hell? _Please leave your comment below ^^ Muchas gracias ~^^_

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
